The Omega-X of the Justice League
by Omega108
Summary: During his last battles, Zero is transported to a world with a battle between heroes and villains. Can Zero become the hero he wants to be, or the demon he was born to become. He is the Omega-X of Justice. Hero Zero, harem. Marvel elements


**Hey everybody, it's Omega again. I decided to start a new story, I got it based off TheShinobiLeague's story, the Shadow-Fox. I asked him first of course, and he said yes. It will be different, just the first part, I don't know what he's going to do next but I can wait. Yes, there is a harem, I really don't care what people say, it's my choice, my story. I think about telling you guys, but in the meantime keep guessing. Now if anyone has seen my Omega's Resolution story, no there is no Metal Gear elements, maybe songs because I love MG songs. Is Zero an anti-hero? No, he is a hero, as said in the title, Hero Zero. So until then, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Into a new life<strong>

War.

Fighting.

That's what I was built for.

I was built to destroy everything because of my 'father's' jealousy. Ah, where are my manners, I am Zero. I am reploid, a robot with human features and emotions. As I was saying my father was over come with jealousy because of another man, Dr. Thomas Light, a brilliant man I must say. He was the one that created the great hero Mega Man, and his younger brother Mega Man X. I was created to destroy both of them, to be known as the God of Destruction. My father put a virus into me, it had many names, at least what people wanted to call it, the Sigma virus, the Zero virus, the Nightmare virus, and finally, it's original name, the maverick virus**(1)**. It gave me incredible power, but since I was given in on my 'birth', I couldn't control it. I went mad, like an animal, killing all my brothers in sight. I even killed my father, I kept on killing until there was no one left to kill. But it all changed when a reploid by the name of Sigma found me. We fought, I nearly one in the end before a massive headache over came me, Sigma finished the final blow, knocking me out.

After that, I woke up in a infirmary with no memories of my past. But all I remember is that my name was Zero. There I met Dr. Cain, a scientist who created Sigma, and founder of the maverick Hunter's. From what I was told, Maverick hunters are like the policeman, or soldiers for the human race. We took care of loose mechaniloids, mavericks, reploids who went mad and killed humans. Sigma was the commander of the Maverick hunters, and Cain offered me the chance to join, I accepted. In a few short months, I became a rank A hunter. That's when I met Mega Man X, my friend and brother as I like to call him. We would worked together on multiple missions, helping the other out, we were the perfect teammates.

It wasn't in a few years that Sigma was succumb to my virus, you see when he shattered my helmet. Some of my virus went into his system, infecting him slowly until the day came, the day of Sigma. And it was the beginning of the great Maverick wars. These wars lasted for eight years, the first was the death of me, literally. X defeated Sigma and ended the first, but as I said before it was the beginning. Years later, a group of mavericks known as the X-hunters found by body and recreated it, X beat them and saved me. We found who the real culprit behind all of this, Sigma. We fought him and beat him, ending the second war.

Months later, a scientist and old friend to Cain, Dr. Doppler, rebelled against the humans, it was up to us to stop him and his mavericks... during the wars before, some of those maverick leaders were old friends. They didn't deserve it, but I had to do it, but it seemed these mavericks were brainwashed, we saved them and they helped us. It also seemed Doppler gained the help of two mavericks, Bit and Byte. We defeated them and an old enemy of ours, Vile. We defeated them and Doppler, before we found out the real brain and who tricked Doppler, Sigma. He tricked Doppler in making a body for him, I was beyond damage so I couldn't fight. But X went on, I gave him my saber, it was one of the things that saved him. Sigma was defeated, but he had one tricked up his sleeve, he tried to possess X but Doppler came and saved X. Doppler destroyed himself and Sigma, ending the war.

But like a cockroach, Sigma survived and crawled out of the shadows and begun his terror again. First by tricking the General of Repliforce, a unit that protects reploids. I was friends with the Colonel, and very close to his sister Iris... Iris, she was my flower, my love. I protected her with all my life, but Sigma ruined that. He tricked the General into rebelling against the humans and Hunters, by destroying the Sky lagoon city. We declared war on them and defeated all the Repliforce generals... and my friend, Magma Dragoon, he tricked us but he was still my friend. We confronted Colonel at the launch site to the final weapons, a satellite thats, with a push of a button, can destroy cities. We ended the fight with Colonel and with it, his life. I regretted it, but moping and sitting around wasn't going to save the world, me and X headed to the Final weapon. When we got there, me and X split up to cover more ground. There I saw someone I wished that I didn't have to confront, Iris. She heard about her breath and wanted revenge on me, could I blame her? No, I deserve it, but I couldn't let people die so I fought Iris in her new ride armor. I defeated her but at a terrible cost, her life. With her dying words, she told me she loved me, and that I told her that I loved her. She died moments later, I wanted to sit there and hold her, but I couldn't, I had to help X. I made it to the control room just as X did, there we confronted General. We fought, but with me and X's combined strength, we won. Thats when we found out the real culprit was, Sigma, he tricked General, Repliforce, and even the Colonel. Sigma faced us, there he told me the story on how he became a Maverick, he told me the day he met me. He said I was the red maverick that turned him, I didn't know if it was true or a lie because I had no memories. But then I didn't care, I just wanted to kill Sigma again. We fought, during that fight Sigma mocked me, I'll never forget his words.

"Iris is waiting for you."

That pissed me off alright, we won, Sigma was defeated. But it was to late, the Final weapon was already launching, we tried to stop it but someone stopped us, it was the General. He told us to run, I grabbed Iris body and ran, the last thing I remember of General was him saluting us, and us back at him. We made it off just in time, I landed near the tree me and Iris always slept by**(2)**. I buried her near the tree, next to her brother, I will always remember Iris, no matter where I go.

In a few short months, Sigma began his attack again, this time spreading a virus known as the Sigma virus, the renamed Maverick virus. We fought all the mavericks and this bounty hunter that Sigma hired Dynamo and beat them all. It seemed Sigma's plan was to crash the space colony Eurasia onto the Earth. We had to stop it, we had to plans, plan A was to gather parts for the laser weapon to destroy the colony, and plan B was to either gather parts for a shuttle and launch it into the colony. We gather the parts for the laser weapon, we fired it, but all it did was slow the colony down. We gathered the parts for the shuttle, and I volunteered to do it... You know, I'm kinda regretting that, hurts a lot more then people think. But I wasn't much to show weakness, so I destroyed the colony and survived, barely at least. We found Sigma's secret lair and attacked. Me and X traveled all the way to the core, but we had to split up. I made it to a room, there I was confronted by our medic Lifesaver, and X in his ultimate armor. They said since the Sigma virus never infected me, I was a maverick. X tried to reason with me and asked me to go to base. I refused to, I didn't know what got into X but he then decided to fight me. We fought, and I won. But guess who showed up to try and kill X, goddamn Sigma, I stopped him, causing him to retreat. X woke up later and I explained to him that I wasn't a maverick. I don't know if he trusted me or not but he went along with it, we confronted Sigma in his lair. There we fought again, we defeated his first form, and Sigma told me another tale. It was about me, something about an old man visiting him, saying it was my father. I ignored him and beat him, but was badly damaged, you know, if you call having your lower torso removed and loosing your left arm badly damaged then sure. X picked me up and was about to bring me back to base, but I guess Sigma had the last shot, shooting X and me in the chest, or so he thought he had the last shot. I did, I had enough energy to put into one charge shot, I fired, destroying the remains of Sigma, but it cost me my life. In all honesty I was glad that I could die, it was so peaceful, no more fighting, no more death, and I could see Iris again.

Of course death hates me to much to let me stay dead. it seems an old colleague by the name of Gate, who of which my friend and navigator, Alia, seems to have an old connections with. Good luck man, X has a way easier time with her then I thought. Anyways, he seemed to have found a piece of me, not only bringing me back to life, but infecting himself with the virus. He created something known as the Nightmare virus, using my so called 'ghostly' body to infect the world. It seems X found my ghost and defeated it, and by doing that, free me from Gates and his college, Isoc control. X asked me how I survived, I said I hid myself to repair myself... What was I suppose to say? Yeah this guy who is friends with Alia found me and turned me into a ghost, totally works out. Anyways, X and I defeated the Nightmare police, and this reploid with my DNA, High Max. I was pissed, I defeated him twice, and stopped Gate. But we allowed Gate to live because he could be a great ally. But guess who was behind the real brains, Sigma again. He was still imperfect so that gave us the chance to kill him. We defeated him and saved Gate, then on we went back to HQ, which reminds me, I forgot to get my saber back from X!

So a few years after that, stuff... went down hill from there. Our job was taken by a bunch of reploids by the name of Red alert, X stopped fighting and we all had nothing to do. That was until I was summoned back at the highway, where I met a reploid by the name of Axl. Nice kid, annoying sometimes but he had an amazing ability, he could copy other reploids his size ability and body, it was known as the copy chip. He told me he was part of Red alert, saying they might have gone maverick. Me and Axl confronted them while X stayed behind, sad really, he was missing so much. Soon afterwards, and after saving lots of reploids, X joined us to defeat the leader of Red alert, Red. We fought and as usually, we won, but that wasn't the problem. Red mentioned someone by the name of 'The Professor', now I may not be the worlds most smartest reploid, but I had a bad feeling about this guy, and it had Sigma written all over it. But there was no time to think, the Red alert base was about to explode, we got out but Red stayed behind, killing himself and the base. I learned from Axl that he didn't know much about himself and Red was the one who found him. Axl and I can relate on something, we don't remember our past. We found the Professor and lo and behold, it was Sigma, I was sorta surprised, but not really. We fought him, all three of us worked as the perfect team and with our combined efforts we defeated Sigma. But it wasn't over, Sigma was still alive, he smashed Axl into a wall and was about to absorb us. But before he could, Red, somehow still alive, came and saved us. He shot Sigma out of the tower, but it turned out red was Axl using his copy shot. Later on, our leader Signas and Alia convinced X to allow Axl to join, I didn't mind at all.

Eight months later, the humans feared the world could never be rebuild. SO they started the Jakobs project, a giant elevator that would bring humans to the moon so we reploids can rebuild the world. The director of the project, Lumine, was captured by an old enemy of ours, Vile, and these new reploids called Guardipaloids, reploids with a copy shot just like Axl's. It seemed Axl was a given a prototype copy shot. During our fight with the mavericks, me, X, and Axl were introduce to two new navigators. Palette, a repoloid who would navigate us into route analysis and is a skilled cartographer. And then there's Layer, a very beautiful, and very shy, reploid. Damn those hips, she helped in navigating through enemies weakness and powers. We defeated all the mavericks and their leader, Sigma. He came back, I had a score to settle with him, and defeated him... or so we thought. It was a copy shot reploid disguising himself as Sigma. We found out that Sigma was on the moon, so we took the elevator their and confronted him and Vile. We defeated both of them, but we found the real big bad, Lumine. It seems he tricked Sigma, wanting to destroys the humans and make a perfect world. That ticked us all of and we fought, and in the end we were the victors. But it seemed Lumine wasn't finished yet, he launched one more attack that knocked out Axl, X destroyed Lumine and we won once more. We headed back to the earth, and me and Layer became quite close. But it seemed the world didn't need us for now so we went into hibernation, waiting the day to return.

And that day did come, in a hundreds later. The humans and reploids have prospered in peace and the government and Hunter's protect the world. But the Maverick hunter leader, Colonel Redips, needed our help. He said there was a rebellion led by a reploid known as Epsilon. He sent us to Giga city with a rookie hunter by the name of Shadow. We past through the rebellion HQ, and thats were we met Epsilon. We tried to finish him but his soldiers, Scarface and Ferham, stopped us. And it got even worse when me and X found out that Shadow was a traitor. I got hit in the back and was sent flying off the building, it was a long and painful fall. But I got through it and went to find X. Soon I found both him, and Axl. It turns out Axl can now copy anyone no matter the size, it helped to. X wanted me to meet his new friends, I was confused on what he meant until I met his new friends, the drags of Giga city. I went solo again, believing that they could go maverick like Shadow. I went on, but it seems I had to help my friends against Shadow, I was fine with that, meant I could get some payback. I beat him with the help of X's friend Spider. But Shadow was still standing and was about to finish me off, but Spider took the blow and destroyed Shadow. From there on, Spider has earned my respect, as well as the others. Steel massimo, a strong reploid with a good heart, Cinnamon, a small reploid that has to the ability to heal anything. She seemed to call me big brother a lot. Then theres the navigator Nana, guess who had a crush on X? Yep, then there Chief R and his annoying robotic parrot, and finally, a beautiful thief by the name of Marino. She has the tendency to steal my sabers, I hated that. So we continued off to face against all the mavericks and Epsilon, we defated them all in a good days work. We were heading home when we were under attacked by our own ships, Chief R didn't make it and we had to fall back. It turns our Colonel Redips was a traitor and wanted all the super force metal. We confronted him back at HQ, and it turns out he was Spider the whole time, that really pissed me off. He got away but we followed him into space. We confronted him, with the help of Ferham, and defeated him. All that remained of the super force metal was a single piece, ferham took it, sacrificing herself and saving us. We headed back to earth, well more like crash landing but wouldn't be the first time for me. We head back to Able city, and all was fine again... Or so we thought.

It seems someone had come back from the dead, somehow, Sigma was back. It seems he wanted revenge, and this time, he took it on X. But this wasn't the Sigma I remembered, his had new moves I haven't seen before, powerful. He nearly killed X if it weren't for me. But Sigma's plan wasn't to damage X, but to infect him. it seems all the virus during the wars was slowly infecting X, becoming a new virus, the X virus. X went crazy and attacked me and our friends. It seems I was the only one that could stop him but I couldn't do it, I could never end my brothers life. But when I saw X kill all those people I realized my brother was gone, so I had to do it. But I realized X was way more powerful then I thought, so there was only one things to do, absorb all the virus that the earth had and use it. Thanks to Alia for creating such a machine, I absorbed all the virus, I felt it all, it's pain, hunger, wrath, anger, everything. It also seems that the virus was the key to my amnesia, I remembered my past, who I was. I was awakened, and was it a bad wake up call. Now I fought X, and it was a long and restless battle, but in the end I was victor. I defeated X, and with the end of the battle, X's life. Sigma tricked me, the X virus was the only thing keeping X alive and I finished it off, I regretted it. X, instead of being angry, was happy, happy that he was free of fighting. He said that no matter what, that I will always be his brother. He died seconds later, and the X virus was absorbed into me, I was beyond pissed, I was livid, and who do I have to blame for, Sigma. Now he had all the power he wanted, and so do I, to destroy Sigma. This is it, the final battle, time to end it all.

**(Area Zero)**

In Area Zero, all that remains of the place was sand, piles of rusty metal, and bodies, lots of bodies. The bodies were reploids, some wore soldier like armor, while the others looked like gladiators and each had a different insignia. One had a circle with an red and yellow arrow in it, while the other had the roman symbol Sigma but had a wolf like paint on it. The area was filled with dead bodies, it looked like no one was alive, well except for a few. In the middle of the field, several figures stood. On one side, eight stood there, while on the other, only one figure stood alone. On the group side, the several figures stood there, one of them stood in front of the others. It was a male, a reploid with red armor, he had long blonde hair all the wait to his ankles, he had a black and white jumpsuit under the armor, his armor had red boots, red gauntlets, a four horned helmet with a blue gem in the front, green gems on his chest, on his back was a white placement that held a little tube, he had square shoulder plates, and one of them had a insiginia on it. Not like the one before, this one took the form of a yellow Z, but a red line ran across it, forming a red X, but if one looked closly, it looked like an O. The reploid had ocean blue eyes as he glared at the other figure in front of him. His eyes slowly turned to blood red as he glared at the figure in front of him. This reploid, was Zero, the legendary S class maverick hunter, partner to X.

The figure in front of Zero was completely different, he was taller then Zero, and was covered in dark metal. The figure was a reploid, also a male, and his body looked like it was breaking apart. He had several chunks of metal gone from his body, showing the inside of his body, but all that was in there was green energy, flowing around him. The figure had spikes around his wrist, ankles, shoulders, and running up his spine. He had blood red eyes but both were different, one was like a slit while the other was normal. His hands were green energy that formed into claws, they looked like they could cut through a lot. The figure had horns attached to his head, one was slightly smaller, letting green energy form the horn. This reploid was Sigma, emperor of the mavericks. Around Sigma, was dark energy radiating off of him.

Behind Zero, several reploids stood, one of them was a male, he had dark blue armor, a grey suit underneath, a blue helmet with a circle jem in the front, two horns on the side, a white pack on the back. Attached to it were two long spikes erupting from the bottom. This was Axl the Maverick hunter.

The reploid next to him was a small girl reploid, she had a green nurse like armor, her blonde hair was bundled up and ended at her waist. This reploid was Cinnamon.

The next one was a giant green armored reploid, he had two red spikes erupted from his back, two spiked shoulder plates, a green chest plate, a horned helmet that covered his mouth and head. He was Steel Massimo.

The next reploid next to him was a female. She had green hair flowing down to her waist, a tight pink ninja like suit, with a horned like mask, and a floating sheath that held two tubes, pink armor, gauntlets, and boots. She was the reploid Marino.

Next to her were three female reploids. One was a blonde woman, she wore a black suit, while the upper torso held a pink armor covering her chest, her hair was in a bun while most of it flowed down her neck. She wore pink boots, and pink gauntlets. She was the navigator Alia.

Next to her was a girl with tan skin, she had straight purple hair that covered her eyes, brown jump suit, a white armor covering her Double-D cup breast, white boots, white gauntlets and giant glasses on her head. The female reploid was Layer.

The last one had green armor covering her body, had short blonde hair, a floating glasses over her had, green gauntlets, boots, and belt. A black jumpsuit under her armor, and two blasters at her side. This girl was Palette. They all watched as Zero and Sigma stared the other down, Sigma chuckled.

"So Zero, after all these years, you learn of your past. You know this is all because of you, you know that right?" Sigma asked, chuckling. Zero growled, balling his hand into a fist.

"Then I'll end it!" Zero roared, glaring at his former commander. He pulled out his saber, it's beam energy activating. Sigma smiled and pulled out his giant sigma blade. Both stood there, staring the other down, a glare that sent so much hatred that even give the devil chills. In a flash, both charged at each other, their blades out.

Their blades clashed in flash of green and black light, both moved with incredible speed not even the human or reploid eye could see. Zero swung his saber at Sigma's side, Sigma blocked it with his blade. Sigma reached out with his claws and grabbed Zero by the throat, picking him up. Zero growled and tried to get out, so he did the next best thing, he swung his saber at Sigma's face, cutting through Sigma's eye. Sigma roared in pain, dropping Zero and clutching his face. Zero stood back up, clutching his throat, and grabbing his saber and charging at Sigma.

Sigma glared at Zero, his one good eye glaring with hatred at the crimson warrior. He swung his hand at Zero, knocking him in the air. Zero landed back on his feet, regaining his balance. Sigma took the chance to charge at Zero, his blade in the air and his one good eye glaring at the crimson warrior. Zero smiled, grabbed his saber as Sigma jumped in the air and prepared to end Zero.

**"Ryuinjin**" Zero roared, pulling out his saber, but instead of green energy, it was blazing fire. Sigma roared in pain as the blade cut through his metal skin. Zero landed back on the ground, his saber at his side as Sigma landed on his knees in front of Zero, his head down and his hands clutching his face.

"Give up Sigma, it's over." Zero said, pointing his saber at Sigma's head. The other Hunter's cheered.

"Finally, it ends here!" Axl cheered, holding Cinnamon as she cheered with him.

"For X!" Alia cheered, Palette and Massimo along with her. Marino was cheering and smiling at Zero, she notice Layer had an stoic expression on her face. Marino elbowed Layer, smirking.

"Whats up Layer? We should be celebrating!" Marino said, smiling. Layer on the other hand remained impassive, still staring at Zero and Sigma. She remained silent as Marino looked at her, she lost her smiled.

"Layer, whats wrong?" Marino asked, putting a shoulder on her friend. Layer kept staring at Zero but answered.

"It's not over." Layer answered, her answer caught the others attention as they stopped cheering and looked at Layer. Before they could ask her why, they heard a sound. They looked over to see Zero, confused as Sigma shoulders were shaking. The noise they heard was coming from him, they realized it sounded like... laughter? They watched as Sigma started laughing more and looked up, showing his face, they saw the burned metal around his eye was now healing. His chest started to grow back together as Sigma stood back up to full height, looking down at Zero.

"You see Zero, I am power, I am god." Sigma said, he back handed Zero into the air. Zero, feeling the wind knocked out of him, felt his back smash into the ground. He slowly stood back up as Sigma slowly walked towards him, his blade sliding across the dirt. Zero regained his bearings and stood back up, grabbing hold of his saber. Before he charged he took one last look at his friends.

"I am sorry guys, I can't promise that I won't come home. I will never forget you guys, I love all of you." Zero said, never breaking contact with them, Axl eyes became watery, as was Cinnamon as she held Axl. Alia and Palette tried to stop Zero but Massimo stopped them. Zero looked at Layer and Marino for the longest time, Layer looked into Zero ad he did the same thing. Zero did one last thing to all of them, his final goodbye, he winked at them and smiled. He looked back at Sigma, glaring at the dark maverick.

"Such great words Zero, but unfortunately I will be the only one walking away from this fight." Sigma said, he shouted a battle cry as he charged at Zero.

"Sorry Sigma, but neither of us are walking away from this fight!" Zero said, charging, his saber in a stabbing position. Both warriors roared out a battle cry as their swords clashed against each other, the blades slid against each other passing until both struck the other warriors chest. The Hunter's watched in amazement and shock as Zero and Sigma stood there, glaring and teeth gritting as their blades were now stuck in their chest. Zero lips slowly turned into a smile, still gritting his teeth, his shoulders shaking as well as Sigma's.

"Look's like I win this fight." Zero said, both of them looking down at their situation. Zero's saber was impaled into Sigma's orange orb, several cracks formed from the saber, and electricity sparked from it. Sigma's blade, instead of stabbing Zero in the chest, hit the side of his waist, taking a chunk out as sparks flew from it. Zero looked back at Sigma, still smiling.

"Now you can go to hell asshole." Zero cursed, slowly pulling out his saber. But before he could pull it all the way out, something stopped him, he looked to see Sigma's hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Sigma smiling at him, pulling him closer and his saber back into Sigma's chest. Sigma pulled Zero until he was next to Zero's ear, Zero could see the tip of his saber on the other side of Sigma's back.

"If I die, then you will come with me." Sigma whispered in Zero's ears. Zero was about to ask what that was about when he notice Sigma's core was starting to glow. It become bright white as as Zero realized what Sigma was doing: Self destructing himself. Zero tried to pull out but Sigma kept his hold on him, Zero stopped struggling. He realized if he died, then he and Sigma would be no more, and he was glad. Zero closed his eyes and started growling, taking the best course of action: Self destructing himself. His body started glowing white as both were covered with white energy.

"Zero, no!" Layer screamed, running towards the two white beings. Marino reached out for her but missed.

"Goddammit Layer!" Marino screamed, running after her. The other tried to come after them but were somehow blasted away by a an invisible force. Layer and Marino were somehow unaffected by it as Layer ran towards Zero. Marino leaped towards Layer, catching her legs, tripping both of them as Layer was within arms reach of Zero.

"LAYER ARE YOU INSANE?!" Marino shouted.

"NO! Let me go!" Layer yelled, digging her hands into the dirt.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed fo-"

"And I'm not gonna let you stop me from saving the one that you and I care for!" Layer shouted back, stopping Marino in her tracks. Giving Layer the chance to escape and get back up.

"Zero!" Layer cried, jumping towards him.

"Oh fuck!" Marino cried as she got back up and ran after her. Both jumped in time as both Zero and Sigma were covered in a very bright light, both exploded and sent everyone flying. Layer and Marino were caught in the blast, the last thing Layer saw was Zero hugging her, and the last thing Marino felt was her and Layer in Zero's embrace, before she felt nothing.

When the dust settled, and the light died down. The Hunter's stood back up, Axl helped Cinnamon and Palette up as Massimo did the same with Alia. They looked around, trying to find their comrades, only to find no trace of them.

"Are they... gone?" Cinnamon asked, Axl held her as tears slid down her eyes. Alia held up a pad, only four red dots blinked.

"It seems so, Zero and the others are gone." Alia said, she covered her mouth as tears fell down her eyes, Palette hugged her. Massimo hugged them all as they hugged one another. They departed and looked at the area one last time, before disappearing in a bright light.

**(Tw days later)**

Axl, Cinnamon, Massimo, Alia, Palette, Nana, Signas, Douglas, Guadile, and Lifesaver stood in the cemetary. In front of them two statues stood high and proud. One was Zero, his saber raised high, and the other was X, his buster arm in a salute pose. Under them were several words.

**Mega Man X, loving friend and hero. RIP**

**Zero, loving friend, brother, soldier, and hero. RIP**

**And next to them were two more graves. There were also several words.**

**Marino, loving hunter, ex thief, and great friend. RIP**

**Layer, loving navigator, friend, and sister. RIP**

Axl looked at the statues, the two people he would always call family.

"I guess this is it then huh?" Alia asked. "No more X, no more Zero. What can we do?"

"We fight." Axl answered, everyone looking at him. "We may not be X and Zero, but we're not letting them down. I'll fight for them."

"Same here." Alia said.

"Count me in." Massimo said.

"I'm always here." Signas added.

"I don't have much of a choice." Guadile whined.

"You guys will need some new tech." Douglas said.

"I am your guys friend, I will not leave you." Lifesaver said.

"I'm always at your side Axl." Cinnamon said, giggling.

"I'm always with you guys, besides you guys need a navigator." Palette said, Axl smiled, looking back at the statues.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make you proud." Axl thought, wanting to be like his brothers, and happy that they got the peace they always wanted.

**(Unknown)**

In an alley, a homeless man took rest there. He slept in a makeshift bed made out of newspapers. He was currently sleeping, when he something woke hil up. Whatever it was, it was loud. He stood up to see a vehicle moving by the alley.

"Damn buses." He muttered, he laid back down before he notice something in the sky. he thought it was a plane, when he realized it was getting closer to him, way to close. The homeless man screamed as he ran out of the alley, as the bright light crashed into the alley. if he had stayed he would've saw a small crater, and in that small crater was a man.

He had a grey and black jumpsuit, over it was a red chest plate, red boots, red gauntlets, white gloves, a red horned helmet with a blue gem on it. He had long blonde hair that ended at his ankles, and a small tube was attached to his back. The man was breathing slowly as his eyes were closed. He was unaware of the new life he was in, the enemies he would face, the friends he will make, and the love he will fight for.

Outside of the alley, a sign stood. There were lighted up words on it.

_Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done with that, I really hope you guys enjoyed. Now the harem, I won't tell who is in it, but I will tell you how many is in it.<strong>

**Twenty-six**

**... Oh get off my back if you have a problem with this. I dealing with these girls because I can, I know how to, and because it's my story. If your going to review like 'I don't like the harem' or 'Zero doesn't deserve these girls'... Does it look like I give a fuck? No, it's my story, I call it. Now I will tell you who isn't in the harem.**

**Batgirl: It's not because I hate her, I like her. But I just decided not to.**

**Supergirl: Do I really have to explain? it's not her, it's Superman. He's gonna throw a bitch fit and I'm not or Zero is not gonna deal with it.**

**Stargirl: I just don't want to.**

**Livewire: I love this girl, but I chose not to as well.**

**Honestly I can't think of any other girl right now. Now I may or ma not change it. If I do, I did because it's my story, and it is, what it is.**

**(1). I honestly don't know the original name of the virus. But I'm just gonna keep it with the Maverick virus.**

**(2). In the RockMan X4 manga, instead of meeting in the hall. Zero faced Colonel at a giant tree in the middle of the city.**

**Now if anyone, I'll need a beta for this story so if anyone wants to please help.**

**Now I will take weapon ideas, if anyone seen my Omega's Resolute, no Zero will not have MG weapons, but others. I will think of the idea if you give me one. I was thinking of giving Zero a weapon but someone already has the idea. I might use it, but would that count as theft? I mean I'm not taking idea's of making it, but if one guy uses it does that count? If anyone seen Ninja of The League then you will know what weapon I am talking about, if not then look up Hawkeye's bow. Okay, done, now reviews would be helpful, PM for ideas, etc. Until next time, Omega108 out!**

**Wait, before I go. I have some fun questions for people to answer. These are for fun, you don't have to answer, but it would be great if you did, there not personal, just for DC and Mega Man.**

**1) Who is your favorite Mega Man character?(Can be from any series. I'll answer as well.)**

**O108: Clearly Zero from Mega Man X series. I just think he's a badass.**

**2) Who is your favorite DC hero?(I mean like guy hero.)**

**O108: Clearly the Batman. He's the goddamn Batman.**

**and 3) Who is your favorite heroine?(My bad, meant favorite.)**

**O108: Clearly Black Canary.**

**Okay now I am done, see ya!**


End file.
